castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Town Hall/@comment-26182486-20160111053705/@comment-25939278-20160331133027
This is no longer a free to play game. I was never designed to be a free to play game. A year ago I was ranked under 8,000 for might. Today when I looked I am at over 14,000th for might! I have lost 6,000 places. There is no way I can get that back unless I pay to play. My might is 112,000 at the moment. If you want to remain competative then you must pay money to play. By setting such High Wait times the game programers are hoping that you will spend gems to speed things along. But with the advent of Event Only Heros not you must spend money on the game and you MUST spend money on the game when THEY say so. (during the events they set up) AND if you happen to notice, they play around with the "ODDS" of getting one of these EVENT HEROS. So it works like this, They SAY, that they are "greatly Increasing the odds of winning X-type hero" if you buy X amount of Gems duiring X period of time. So, how the h e ll does a gamer know this is true or not? Simply put, you don't. They are Lying to you. Did they publish the code on the times they say they increased the rate? No. Can you sue them for false advertising? No because you know nothing. Only take them for their "word" so they can relieve you of your cash. But if everyone won the Dragons and has all the hero's then there would be no need for events. So, that means that the game programers can establish the rates at witch you win or do not win a hero for your account. I'll explain. I have 14 accounts. One is Pay to Play. I am at 112,000 might and I am missing 5 heros. I do not have the 2 event Dragons and I am missing Dread Drake, Skull Knight and Demon. Demon is the exception cause he is free once you Pay to get them. Free as in dont need to spend GEMS to get him. So for the Skull Knight and dread drake it can be said that my account (oh and ghoul I dont have him either) is set so that my chances are very slim to get one of these heros so that I will be forced to spend cash to get them. Now across all of my accounts, all 14 of them (ranging between 112,000 might to 7,800 might) I can tell you GHOUL is the Hardest hero to get. I do not have Ghoul on ANY of my accounts. so I am predisposed NOT to get this hero until I spend more money. My conclusion is, we must wait for upgrades or pay. the game is designed to make us pay. To upset us enough to open our wallets and fork over money. This is a free to play - with crappy heros- game.